Black Knight
Basic Information The Black Knight's are a multi-talented class, with their ability to use weaponry and magic effectively. With their heavy armour blocking enemy attacks, and their weaponry and magic both dealing some heavy damage, they make an ideal starter class for your journey into Inotia. Starting Stats Abilities Primary *''Dark Strike'' - Imposes a strong attack to enemy. (Summons soul sword, next 'skill damage' will rise.) *''Phantom Clash'' - Summons 'phantom sword' to attack an enemy in a distant area. Reduces the enemy's defense. (Gets Aggro) *''Curse of Screams'' - Damages enemies nearby and drops 'attack rate' down. (Gets Aggro) *''Shield Bash'' - Shield rush and stun surrounding enemies. (Shield Required) *''Firestorm'' - Strikes a powerful flame on sword to inflict a flame attack. *''Sword of Hell'' - Summons the 'phantom swords' nearby to attack. (Gets Aggro) Secondary *''Demon's Shield'' - 'Shield block chance' increases. When 'shield defense', 'parry' and 'evasion' succeeds, 20 seconds increase of mana regeneration. *''Guardian of Darkness'' - 'Defense' and 'shield defense' increases for a while for party members. *''Molten Armor'' - 'Hot flame defense wall' appears to increase 'magic resistance', and enemies that attack are damaged by fire. Passive *''Improved Defense'' - Defense and evasion chance increases. *''Soul Sword'' - Attacks and summons the soul of the sword with a certain chance. (Next skill's damage increases. *''Blood Sword'' - Absorbs the enemy's HP when inflicting 'blood power' attack and increases 'magic damage'. *''Shield of Rage'' - Attack rate increases every time 'shield defense' or 'parry' succeeds. *''Flares of Pain'' - Inflicts 'lasting damage' when using 'molten armor' or 'firestorm' attack. *''Wrath of Darkness'' - Black Knight's 'attack speed' increases when enemy attacks. (Attack Speed: up to 6 frames) Tips, Tricks and Tactics The main multipliers of skills are STR and INT. However, due to the Black Knight's focus on defense, VIT is also important as well. Skills: The primary skills give utility offense, the secondaries defense with some defensive offense, and the passives mainly focus on the Black Knight being attacked, with some damage and survivability thrown in. Overall, the Black Knight is a teamwork oriented tank, with its primaries offering tactical variety, its secondaries boosting its defense, and its passives helping it endure and dish damage. That being said, it is more oriented towards defense, debuffing enemies, and drawing aggro while its teammates whittle down the enemy. By itself it cannot do much damage, and should not be treated as a damage dealer. Guide There are mainly two ways of adding stats: pure VIT or pure INT. Why not strength, because is damage is too low. VIT: You have to either spend some point on MEN or spend some jewel slots on Hit Rate. This type of stats adding relies on The Molten Armor skill to deal damage. Normally, A VIT knight will have about fifty thousand health point. But it relies on Mercenaries when meeting magic Bosses, like the Lunatic Golem. INT: compare to the VIT stat adding, It is able to deal a higher damage, with the buff of Blood Sword. But it is generally weaker and easier to die, so it is for professional to play. As for Gems, add the critical rate to sixty percent, then put the rest to critical damage increase. As for the places to farm jewels, use lamp ( save and load) and some good places (see the ranger guide) Weapons : Mortal Slayer (Double handed-sword) dropped by the boss of lonely plateau(second memory layer), Shadowfiend Iron Mace ( Blunt) dropped by Darius and the Shadow of Darkness in fifth memory layer, Destruction Scepter (Double handed axe) dropped by Lunatic Golem in Endless Snowfield in fourth layer. Gallery Category:Starter Class Category:Black Knight